Fantasy High!
by smeckiblueeyedlover
Summary: Riku, Big boy on campus, meets his best friends penpal, who had moved there recently. When Riku finds out that Tali and sora are in trouble, Can he get there in time to help! Rated for language, violence, scary situations, and maybe small lime in the late


Dear Diary

p Today, Yeah just a normal day. Why you ask? Well I'll tell you. I, Riku Hanatomo, 16 year old sophomore is once again being fawned over by the girls at my school. Why aren't I flattered? No I don't have a girlfriend, I, Riku, Heartthrob of the month, am gay. Gayer than a bright pink male chocobo.

Who, may I add, does exists, He belongs to my best friend tali. Who named him Pinky, yea i know, cliche, but hell she could do that.

No-one angers her. BEcause you see tali is bipolar, and she has a short fiery temper. Once she punched a hole in her wall when she her drunk of a dad spilt his beer all over her. She barely missed his head that time.

Oh, what's bipolar mean? It means at a quick snap she could go from the happiest nicest person, to a depressed, cutting, goth. Scary? nah, not with me. We've known each other for years, literally. I met tali when I was 4, she was 2 then, are age difference is kinda odd but its alright.

Lately Tali has been happier than a kid in a candy shop, She's thrilled because her pen-pal, someone named..soures, sam... uhm.. well i just know it starts with an 'S'. Their coming to live here. Oh joy... Its probably another girl, coming to drool all over me...

Oh crap, Here comes mum. Gotta go.

Sincerely, Riku Harada.

Narrator's POV

p Riku Hanatomo, 5'6, 100.6 lbs. With Platinum blonde hair that reached his finely built shoulders. Riku played blitz-ball on the schools team. They were the Fantasy High Chocobos!. Because of this his body is in /very/ good shape. He lived with his mother Sakura Hanamoto, and His Step father Ansem Hanamoto. And we can't forget his older brother, Senior Sephiroth Hanamoto. All of them basically have the same platinum blonde hair, but sephiroth and riku both have the eyes and skin of their mother, which was pale, yet slightly tanned and her eyes were a blue green. Sakura, or sake, Worked as a teacher at fantasy, She was the sophomore grade's only Physical Education teacher. Ansem owned a whole line of /very/ fancy hotels. Riku and his family live in the ritziest place, and ofcourse he could afford almost anything. But seeing him at school you'd never no this. He wears a yellow sleeveless turtleneck with black straps crossing in the front. He also wears tight dark jeans that start at his hips and end at his ankles.

Talisa Blitz Zarand ran up to him, She was 5'5. Has sun blonde hair that reaches her bum in a high pony-tail that is tied back in that same yellow bow. Her dress was off the shoulders, bell sleeved, and it stopped at her knees. Her boots reached mid-shin and both her dress and boots were lined with yellow fuzz, and was yellow in general. A sash was tied around her waist and it ended in a big yellow bow. Tali has bright clear blue eyes, a freckle splashed cheeks and bridge of nose. And she was literally paler than paper. Her skin never being burned with the sun like her Older brother tidus or her father Jecht.

"Cioa Riku-kun! How are you today!" She giggled, throwing her slim arms around him in a hug. Riku laughs, smiling down at the freshman before him. "Hey tal, I'm doin' great, What 'bout you?" He easily picked her up and hugged her back, causing her to laugh more. He placed her back on the ground. "I'm so happy! Sora is enrolling today! he's a sophomore so he'll be in your classes!" Riku blinks. "He? You mean sora's a gu-" "SORA! OVER HERE!" Tali pulled away, waving her arms out at the brunette boy behind riku. He blushed brightly and riku chuckled as he saw him. "Dude you know, He's really cute." "Riku don't you dare hit on him first thing, you may scare him. "Alright alright, you win I won't" The brunette, Sora Harrington, An exchange student from luca, He speaks abit of Al Behd. Stretching Sora was a frail boy, slight, tiny muscles, with hair that defies all gravity. He was wearing a bright red jumpsuit, with a small white jacket over it. Riku had to admit, the boy was really good looking.

"H-hullo Tali... "His shy blue eyes look to the ground, a blush just covering his face. Tali giggled, taking sora's hand and riku's. "Sora-san, this is riku-kun! He's one of my besterest friends! And Riku, this is Sora-san. My best pen-pal!." Riku looked him over once more before taking sora's left hand in his right and kissing it. "Tis, a pleasure, Tali has told me so much about you. Yet she never mentioned how adorable you are." Sora looked at him surprised than blushed harder. "I-it's n-nice to m-m-meet you t-to Ri-rik-ku..." HE then went speechless.

Sora's POV

Wow... Tali told me her friend riku as really nice... But she also forgot how hot he was! I am, i am, shocked. Riku, was. Sexy. And he thought /I/ am adorable

End Sora's POV

Sora stood there and riku smiles softly. "May I see your schedule little mouse?" Sora blinks and pouts. "I am /NOT/ a mouse! and I'm not little!" Which was a lie because he was 5'2. but he still gave riku his schedule. "Hm... You have P.E., science, and... Drama with me. Drama you have with tali too. Lets see... Ew, you have kairi in your math class. Watch out for her. You have wakka in your english class. He's cool, once you understand his accent. And lets see... oh you have choir with tali too. i guess it'll be a treat for me, seeing two very cute people on stage." Tali took this as one of rikus normal complements and left for math. Sora though blushed more. "Come on, Physical Ed awaits, and mom will kill me if I'm tardy again..."


End file.
